Dalszövegek, avagy a karakterek érzelmeinek áramlása
by april45
Summary: Elsőként tisztáznám, ez nem kitalált történet, hanem, ahogy a cím is jelzi, dalszövegek fordításai, nem kizárólag a fenti kategóriákból. A fordítás jellemzője: megpróbálok minél többet átadni az eredeti mondanivalóból, ám mégis inkább szabad fordításnak nevezném, mivel sokszor hozzá teszek valami pluszt a dologhoz, saját ínyem szerint. Remélem, azért élvezhető lesz :)
1. Elsa - Let it go

Ez a dal az egyik nagy kedvencem, már tavaly ősz óta rajongok érte. Először Demi változatát hallottam meg, majd egy filmklipből Idiná-ét. Mit mondjak, mindkettő megtetszett. Olyan gyönyörű hozzá a zene, izgalmasan kellemes a dallam, és a szöveg is mély érzéseket takar. Csak hát az anyanyelvemen még mélyebben érinthetnek meg a dolgok, ezért úgy döntöttem, lefordítom a számot.

Igaz, már van egy hivatalos magyar változat, de abban a szótagokra és a hasonló hangzásra kellett figyelniük, így a mondanivaló nagyban eltér az eredetitől. Persze az újonnan kapott jelentések is hozzátesznek valami pozitívat a történethez, amit egyébként mindkét nyelven megnéztem, mégis, én szerettem volna úgy hallani magyarul a Let it go-t, hogy valamivel többet megőriz a szöveg az eredetiből. De mivel ez a nyelvek számos különbsége miatt lehetetlen, marad a magyarul olvasás. Amint erre az álláspontra jutottam, egyből felötlött bennem, hogy akkor miért ne fordítsam le én magam? ;)

Csak azért teszem fel ide, és fogok még dalokat, ha szeretnétek, mert remélem, titeket is érdekel, hogyan hangozhat egy idegen nyelvű szám szövege, ha a fordításkor elsősorban a tartalmat nézik. És természetesen e mellett figyeltem az irodalmi képekre is, arra, hogy azért szép is legyen a szöveg. A végén van egy versszak, aminek két változata között nem tudtam dönteni. Majd írjatok, hogy szerintetek melyik a jó. És ha szeretnétek, írjatok, hogy mit gondoltok, akarjátok-e még más számok fordítását tőlem! :) És bocsi a hosszú leírásért...

A szövegben összedolgoztam a két változatot. Élvezzétek Elsa dalát:

* * *

><p><strong>Demi Lovato  Idina Menzel – A Frozen song**

**Let it go / Engedd el**

~*o*~

*~o*o*o~*

Ma éjjel a hegyekben fehéren izzik a hó,

Nem találsz, nincsenek lábnyomok,

A királyság elszigetelve, s úgy tűnik,

Királynője én vagyok.

*~o*o*o~*

Mint a kavargó vihar lelkemben,

Üvölt, süvít a szél,

Képtelen vagyok tovább bent tartani,

Hogy megpróbáltam, tudja az Ég.

*~o*o*o~*

„Ne engedd be őket, ne hagyd, hogy lássák,

Légy a tökéletes lány, miként ők akarnák,

Tagadj, ne érezz, ne hagyd, hogy megtudják...!"

Mindegy is, hisz már úgyis tudják...

*~o*o*o~*

Engedd el, engedd hát!

Nem tudom visszafogni már!

Engedd el, engedd már!

Hátam fordítom, becsapom szobám ajtaját.

*~o*o*o~*

Mit fognak szólni, nem érdekel,

Zúzzon, romboljon csak a vihar!

A hideg engem, egyébként, még sohasem zavart.

*~o*o*o~*

Vicces, hogy egy kis távolság

Mennyivel csökkenti a problémát,

S a félelmek, mik egykor uralták életem,

Hozzám már nem juthatnak, eloszlanak hirtelen.

*~o*o*o~*

Idefent, a hideg és ritkás levegőben

Úgy érzem, végre megnyugszik lélegzetem.

Egy életet hátrahagytam, tudom,

Mégis túl boldog vagyok itt fent, gyászolni nem hagyom.

*~o*o*o~*

Engedd el, engedd még!

A próbálkozás nem elég!

Engedd el, engedd ki!

Elfordulok, ajtóm bevágódik...

*~o*o*o~*

Mit fognak mondani, nem érdekel,

Zúzzon és romboljon a vihar!

A hideg az egyedül, mi engem sohasem zavart.

*~o*o*o~*

Itt az idő, hogy meglássam, mire vagyok képes,

Kipróbáljam határaimat, és végleg áttörjek,

Itt nincs szabály, szerep, kötelezően helyes,

Szabad vagyok, és örökké az leszek!

*~o*o*o~*

Engedd el, engedd hát!

Az ég s a szél részemmé vált!

Engedd el, engedd már!

Sírni engem sosem látsz!

*~o*o*o~*

Itt állok, és itt fogok állni,

Hagyd a vihart tovább tombolni!

*~o*o*o~*

Erőm hózáporként süvít légből a földbe, mint lankadatlan szél,

Lelkem körbe szárnyal, fagyott kristályokat szórva mindenfelé.

Egy gondolat tör felszínre, mint jeges robbanás,

Vissza soha sem megyek, a múlt múló látomás.

*~o*o*o~*

Engedd el, engedd hát!

Felemelkedem, mint a hajnalhasadás.

Engedd el, engedd még!

A tökéletes lány nincs többé.

*~o*o*o~*

Itt állok, a nappal ragyogó fényében,

Hagy tomboljon tovább a vihar,

Hideg energiája nem zavar, élvezem.

*~o*o*o~*

Választott élet küszöbén állva,

Lelkem megfagyott, hiába.

Keresésem értelmetlen már,

Múltam rég mögöttem áll,

Betemet a hó, felettem összezárul a világ.

**/**

Itt állok fent az életben,

Mit választottam, lefagytam.

Hiába keresnél, nem találsz meg,

A múltat már hátrahagytam,

Mélyen betemet a hó.

*~o*o*o~*

Engedd el, engedd hát!

Visszatartani nem fogom már!

Engedd el, engedd már!

Elfordulok és bezárom szívem ajtaját.

*~o*o*o~*

Itt állok, és örökké itt fogok állni,

Engedj el, engedj már!

Érzem, eggyé válok vele, el nem mozdulok már,

Magába fogad a lakatlan, jeges táj.

*~o*o*o~**~o*o*o~**~o*o*o~**~o*o*o~**~o*o*o~*


	2. Sirena - Across the sea

A Frozen-nél nem írtam oda az angol szöveget, mert ott két számot dolgoztam össze, így elég fura lett volna, és talán az ismertebb is, mint ez.

Amy Ruffle (Sirena megformálója a M.M.-ben) szerintem gyönyörű, tehetséges lány, és mint a karaktere, kedves és elragadó. Bár Sirena néha nagyon naiv tud lenni... Ezt az egyik legelső kedvenc dalom tőle. Az eredeti cím talán _Across the sea_, én másik szövegrészt emeltem ki.

Ezt a dalt Sirena a Holdmedencében énekli, mert hiányzik neki a nővére, Aquata. Ekkor még sorstársai, Nixie és Leyla nem igazán értékelik énektudását, pedig hát csodaszép, erős hangja van.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Ruffle – A Sirena song<strong>

**Though I'm far away  
><strong>

~o~

~o~o~o~

Though I'm far away, across the see,

This Moon, keeps haunting me.

As I spred my wings, and soar above,

It's you, you're guiding me.

~o~o~o~

And the morning Sun, still shines on me,

I feel your power too,

And the passing tides of paradise,

As we stand beneath the Moon.

~o~o~o~

There's no turning back, from what must be,

Step through, the dark and blue!

The fire and ice, beneath my skin,

Burns straight from me to you!

~o~o~o~

And the morning Sun, still shines on me,

I feel your power too,

And the passing tides of paradise,

As we stand beneath the Moon.

~o~o~o~

Going far away, away, a-way,

It's you, you're the light I see...

_You are the light I see..._

__~o~o~o~__

_~O~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~O~_

_** Bár messze vagyok**_

__~o~__

__~o~o~o~__

Bár messze vagyok, messze a tengeren,

A Hold üldöz, néz felém,

Te vagy az, ki vezetsz engem,

Ha kitárom szárnyaim, s szállok, lebegek felfelé.

~o~o~o~

A reggeli Nap még fényesen süt reám,

Érzem hatalmad dallamát.

S a paradicsom hullámai nyaldossák a partot,

Ahogy én veled a Hold ezüst gömbje alatt állok.

~o~o~o~

Nincs hátraarc, az út tovább halad,

Lépj át a sötéten, fehéren!

Tűz és jég lüktet bőröm alatt,

Lásd, téged is feléget!

~o~o~o~

Az esti Nap halványan süt reánk,

Még érzem hatalmadat,

S a paradicsom hullámai nyaldossák a partot,

Ahogy veled állok a Hold alatt.

~o~o~o~

Messze megyek, messzire szállok,

Mégis te vagy, a fény, amit látok,

A fény, ami csillog előttem az óceán vizén...

_~O~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~O~o~o~o~O~_~o~o~o~O~__


	3. Sirena - As I look around

Ez a szám olyan gyönyörű szerintem. Sirena ezt is a Holdmedence barlangjában énekli, barátnője, Leyla pedig mosolyogva hallgatja.

Egyébként ha rákerestek _Amy Ruffle_ nevére a Youtube-on, ott minden Mako-s dalát meghallgathatjátok eredetiben. Néhány szöveg fent sincs máshol, csak hallás után írtam le, mint ezt itt.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Ruffle – A Sirena song<strong>

**As I look around...  
><strong>

###

As I look around I see

This wonderful world 'round me,

A rainbow, many colours bright,

For all to see!

###

Treasures so warm and gold,

And wonders for all to hold,

Surrounded by the afterglow...

Here I am,

And...

I'm thinking about this life I need,

Down here, beneath the sea.

Swimming around, I feel so free,

And I'm right at home.

_And I'm right at home._

###

_**Ahogy körülnézek...**_

###

Ahogy körülnézek, látom

Körülöttem ezt a gyönyörű világot.

Színei ragyognak, látod már,

Mindenkit elbűvöl a szivárvány.

###

Kincsek, oly aranylók és melegek,

Csodák, melyeket bárki magáévá tehet,

Mind a lemenő nap utolsó sugarától ragyog,

Itt vagyok,

És...

Az életre gondolok, mely kell nekem,

Itt lent, mélyen a tengerben.

Oly szabaddá tesz, hogy az óceánban úszok,

Érzem jól, otthon vagyok.

_Érzem, hogy otthon vagyok._

###


	4. Sirena - This is our destiny

Hogy ezt most melyik jelenetnél is hallottam a sorozatban, már nem tudom. De azt tudom, hogy az egyik kedvencem ez is! Megint csak Amy jellegzetes hangjára gondolok, amikor olvasom.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Ruffle – A Sirena song<strong>

**This is our destiny**

o~*~o**  
><strong>

o*~*o*~*o

Being alone in this place,

Knowing that sooner be home,

And I pray,

As we share forever,

And grow together,

Thye've seen so much every day

o*~*o*~*o

I'm closer right now, but still so far away,

But I won't surrender,

As I remember:

o*~*o*~*o

Shine, shine your light on me,

This love we share will set us free,

Though I'm far from home,

And we'll always be,

This is our destiny...

o*~*o*~*o

**Ez a mi végzetünk**

o~*~o**  
><strong>

o*~*o*~*o

Egyedül vagyok ezen a helyen,

Tudom, hogy hamar otthonom lesz,

Imádkozom.

Amint megosztjuk az örökkévalóságot,

Együtt növünk fel,

Azóta minden nap együtt látjuk a világot.

o*~*o*~*o

Közelebb vagyok most, mégis 'oly messze,

De ennyivel nem adom fel,

Még tisztán emlékszem:

o*~*o*~*o

Öntsd, világítsd rám fényedet,

Szabaddá tesz, mit megosztunk, a szeretet.

S bár messze vagyok hazámtól,

Mi mindig is azok leszünk,

Ez a mi végzetünk...

O~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*O*~*o*~*o*~*o*~*o*~O


	5. Sirena - Flow so free

Sirena a szerelmével, David-del énekel a kávézóban, legalábbis úgy emlékszem. Mindenesetre nagyon szeretem ezt a számot.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Ruffle – A Sirena song<strong>

**Flow so free **

o&

Something goes wrong,

Hard to hold on,

I must be brave.

o&

With you in my life,

And everything's right,

I can't be afraid.

o&

With those thought's in my head,

All the things that you said,

And I'm still holding on.

o&

Time stands still,

When you come 'round,

Call on me!

o&

I break the rules

To feel your love,

Flow so free!

o&

Walls tumble down,

I fall to the ground,

Your words seem so clear.

o&

You taught me how to dream,

Beyond what I'd seen,

I know that you're here.

o&

With those thought's in my head,

And all that you said,

And nothing more to fear.

o&

Time stands still,

When you come 'round,

Call on me!

o&

I break the rules

To feel your love,

Flow so free!

o&

Walls tumble down,

I fall to the ground,

Your words seem so clear.

o&

You taught me how to dream,

Beyond what I'd seen,

I know, that you're here.

o&

With those thought's in my head,

And all that you said,

And nothing more to fear.

o&

Time stands still,

When you come 'round,

Call on me!

o&

I break the rules,

To feel your love,

Flow so free!

o~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Szabadon áramlik**

o&

Elromlik valami,

Nehéz kitartani,

Bátornak kell lennem.

o&

Veled az életemben,

Úgy érzem, minden rendben,

Nincs, miért aggódjak.

o&

Ezekkel a gondolatokkal a fejemben,

S mindazokkal, miket mondtál nekem,

Még mindig kitartok.

o&

Az idő megáll,

Mikor át jössz hozzám,

Várom, hogy hívjál!

o&

Áttöröm a szabályokat,

Hogy érezzem szerelmedet,

Szívem szabadon száll!

o&

A falak ledőlnek,

Én a földre esek,

Szavaid oly tisztának tűnnek.

o&

Megtanítottál, hogy álmodjak

Tovább, azon, amit láttam.

Tudom, hogy itt vagy.

o&

Ezekkel a gondolatokkal a fejemben,

S mindazokkal, miket mondtál nekem,

Nincs más, amitől félhetnék.

o&

Az idő megáll,

Mikor átjössz hozzám,

Hívj hát fel!

o&

Minden szabály áttörök,

Hogy veled lehessek,

Szabadon áramlik az érzelem!

o&

A falak ledőlnek,

Én a földre esek,

Szavaid oly tisztának tűnnek.

o&

Megtanítottál, hogy álmodjak

Tovább azon, amit látok,

Mellettem vagy, tudom.

o&

Ezekkel a gondolatokkal a fejemben,

S mindazokkal, miket mondtál nekem,

Nincs más, amitől félhetnék.

o&

Megfagy a pillanat,

Mikor egyedül vagy velem,

Hívj fel hát!

o&

Áttörök minden szabályt,

Hogy érezhessem, szerelmed

Szabadon áramlik lelkünk dallamán.

o&

**o{^.^}o & ****o{^.^}o**


	6. Sirena - Way I'm feeling

Sirena énekel David-nek/David-del újból. Ez a dal annyira szép, hogy talán majd bele is szövöm az egyik ficembe. Nagyon, nagyon szeretem. Csak kicsit sok benne a szünet, ha hallgatom youtube-on.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy Ruffle – A Sirena song<strong>

**Way I'm feeling  
><strong>

~o~

It's how you look at me,

How can it be?

You've come to save me now.

~*~o~*~

And then you look around,

This world is tumbling down,

But I'm not afraid with you.

~*~o~*~

It's how you look at me,

How can it be?

But I'm not afraid with you.

~*~o~*~

It's not the end,

Now that you're here,

You'll always be in my heart.

~*~o~*~

Stay with me and hold me now!

You make my dreams come true.

Stay with me, I need you now!

Share my love with you!

~*~o~*~

It's how you look at me,

How can it be?

But I'm not afraid with you.

~*~o~*~

Stay with me and hold me now,

You make my dreams come true.

Stay with me, I need you now,

Share my love with you!

~*~o~*~

It's how you look at me,

How can it be?

But I'm not afraid with you.

~o~

** Így érzem magam**

~o~

Ahogy rám tekintesz,

Hogy lehet ez?

Megmenteni jöttél engem.

~*~o~*~

Majd körbe nézel,

Összeomlik körülöttünk a világ,

De melletted semmitől sem félek.

~*~o~*~

Arról szól, ahogy rám nézel,

Ez hogy lehet?

Nem tartok semmitől együtt veled.

~*~o~*~

Ez nem a vég,

Most, hogy itt vagy,

Mindig itt leszel, örökre a szívembe zárlak.

~*~o~*~

Maradj velem, ölelj most szorosan!

Valóra váltod álmaimat.

Maradj velem, szükségem van most rád!

Hű szerelmem csak rád vár!

~*~o~*~

Ahogy rám tekintesz,

Hogy lehet ez?

Ha mellettem vagy sosem félek.

~*~o~*~

Maradj most velem, tarts szorosan,

Valóra váltod álmaimat.

Maradj most velem, kellesz nekem!

Megosztom veled szerelmemet!

~*~o~*~

Arról szól, ahogy rám nézel,

Hogy lehet ez?

Veled együtt sosem félek.

~o~

**o{^.^}o & o{^.^}o**


End file.
